Chara Dreemurr
Chara Dreemurr, also known as the first human or the fallen human, was the first human to fall into the Underground. They were adopted by Asgore and Toriel, the King and Queen, and became best friends with their son Asriel. They later sacrificed themselves in an attempt to save Monsterkind, but their plan ultimately failed and left the kingdom in despair. Later, Chara's spirit was unintentionally "resurrected" by Frisk, the eighth human to fall into the Underground, whom they were physically attached to. While they were originally taught mercy and kindness, Chara gradually began to believe the contrary after Frisk began to experiement with their SAVE Points, a newfound power the child discovered upon climbing Mount Ebott. Chara, now a soulless and manipulative demon, drove Frisk insane, forced them to commit genocide, and tricked them into selling their SOUL. Profile Appearance Chara looked strikingly similar to Frisk, down to a "similar fashion sense," as said by Asriel Dreemurr, and, just like Frisk, had an ambiguous gender. Both appeared to have been around the same age after falling into the Underground. Chara's SOUL was also the same color as Frisk's, which was indicated by the red SOUL on Chara's coffin. Chara was usually seen to be wearing a lime and cream colored striped shirt (which was an inverted color of Frisk's shirt) with a black undershirt and red-brown pants and shoes; their bottoms would also sometimes change to brown shorts with black tights. Chara had auburn hair and bangs that, before they fell into the Underground, used to cover their face. Afterwards, however, they kept their bangs tucked behind their left ear. They also had pale skin, rosy cheeks, open eyes, and a smile that contrasted Frisk's stoic expression. Personality While initially cast in a sympathetic light, Asriel admitted that Chara "...wasn't really the greatest person''." Asriel stated that Chara climbed Mount Ebott for an unhappy reason, and added that Chara "hated humanity." This greatly hinted that Chara previously suffered from depression. Chara typically behaved in a polite, deliberate manner. However, this seemed to just be a facade to cover up their dark and manipulative personality. While they were truly loyal to anyone they cared about and would do just about anything in their favor, they became easily frustrated and confused when someone turned down their offers or did not do what they told them. In addition to this, Chara was very selfish and would do whatever they pleased despite what other people thought. They were not one to follow orders, unless it was extremely important and put anything they loved at risk. Before falling into the Underground, it appeared that Chara was quiet, reserved, and did not like to show their face. However, following their adoption into the Dreemurr family, they became more open and social. They even developed a hobby of storytelling, which seemed to always put them in a more uplifting mood. They even had the patience to tell the entirety of ''Undertale ''to a group of people, something that was very rarely associated to them; one of the many reasons why they could not fulfill their secretive enthusiasm for teaching. Due to this impatience, Chara was straightforward and tended to simplify things albeit remaining intellectual. Main Story Living Underground Rescued by the Dreemurrs In 201X, Chara climbed Mount Ebott for suicidal reasons. They entered a cave and discovered a hole, to which they tripped on a vine and fell in. Thousands of feet from where they originally began, Chara landed face-first on the ground of a ruined cavern. The Narrator Resurrection Many years after their death, Chara's spirit was "resurrected" by the Player's presence in the eighth fallen human, a blind and mute child. Before exiting the Void, Chara directed the Player into beginning the game by pressing "2" or "ENTER" on their keyboard, and then gave them the activity level. Next, Chara informed the Player of simple controls and instructions, straightforwardly told them about HP, and provided copyright information on the "game" that they were playing. Far Future Telling the Tale At some point after the scrambled timelines, Chara told the ''Undertale, the story of Frisk's journey through the Underground, to an unknown audience. They began by describing the War of Humans and Monsters and its aftermath, then how they climbed Mount Ebott themselves and fell into the Underground. Relationships The Player Chara was blatantly aware of the Player's existence and their connection to them, alongside Frisk's. Chara broke the fourth wall often to speak directly to the Player, either helping, instructing, or guiding them. Frisk Dreemurr At first, Chara used Frisk as their indirect connection and tool to get to the Player. Dialogue Undertale "Press 2 or ENTER. No information. Activity Level A. Activity Level B. Activity Level C. Instruction: Z or ENTER — Confirm. X or Shift — Cancel. C or CTRL — Menu (In-game). F4 — Fullscreen. Hold ESC — Quit. When HP is zero, you lose. Undertale © Toby Fox, 2015." — Chara Dreemurr Trivia Category:Main Characters